Haru
by bloomsburry
Summary: Every season, their love for each other continue to grow and bloom. Nurtured by time and basked by the glory of the four seasons, they begin to call it as their four seasons of love; the undying love that they had for each other. 2nd season


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

This is the sequel to **Fuyu **(previously called as** Winter Love**) and the second instalment for my _**Seasons of love**_ drabbles.

**Haru** **means Spring in Japanese**

------------------

"**Haru" **

**Rated K+**

**Romance/ General**

**Itachi/Sakura**

**D****rabble**

**--------------------------------**

Beneath the small shade of cherry blossoms a woman and a child sprawled in the laid out blanket looked up simultaneously as a shadow fell over them. Joyful smiles broke from their faces as they realized to whom the shadow belong to. It was the man that meant more than life to them.

The man smiled affectionately in return while the pink haired woman slowly sat up, guiding her daughter to do the same thing.

"Hi," Sakura greeted warmly, scooting to the side for her husband to sit unto.

Itachi lowered himself next to her, placing a gentle hand over his daughter's head while Haru automatically wrapped her small hands around his wrist. She dazzled him with an infectious grin and Itachi's heart warm at the sight; a grin appearing on his face as he caught his wife's eyes. He gazed lovingly into her emerald orbs, thinking of how blessed he was for having them in his life.

He couldn't imagine a life without them.

Shifting his attention back to his daughter, he run his hand over her mop of pink hair and said.

"Happy Birthday,"

Haru's round face brighten, having understood her father's words.

"Toosan," her lisp was still evident as she tightened her hold around her father's wrist and showing her unnatural strength that she had inherited from her mother along with a couple of traits that Itachi would admire, and sometimes have to endure in the future.

Sakura was watching them and she laughingly scoop her daughter into her arms when Itachi started to blink in surprise.

Itachi shot a questioning look at his wife who had wrapped an arm beneath their daughter to support Haru's weight.

Sakura notice the look, and without hesitation she answered him, immediately perceiving Itachi's unspoken inquiry.

"Her chakra is growing stronger," Sakura explained, gazing fondly at her 3 year old daughter. "though she still needs to learn how to control it."

Sakura glance back at her husband, "But I'm afraid that she won't be learning it soon since I decided not to teach her just yet,"

Itachi was taking the basket from beside the tree while listening attentively to his wife. A brow was raised slightly as he heard his wife's explanation.

"She's still a child," Sakura added and Itachi have to agree with her.

He placed the basket in front of him, pondering over his wife's words. He didn't want his child to be raised like his father had done with him and Sasuke. Exposing them to hours of training, and doing the same thing to Haru was a distasteful idea to Itachi. He would never entertain that idea of such rigid treatment that he had experience first hand from his father.

He considered raising his children to be a part of his family and not merely because he wanted to make human weapons out of them.

He would protect them with his life and cherish them with his heart. His wife and child was everything to him, and every days, weeks, months and changing seasons would be a lifetime for him to love them to distraction.

Itachi studied his wife for a second, and then directed his attention to his daughter whose attention was drawn towards the basket.

"Then you have to train her whenever you choose," He finally suggested, opening the basket and taking out the food that Sakura had prepared for them. "It's not only you who desires for her to have a normal life."

He took the chocolate cake from the blanket and placed it beside him, away from his daughter who had tried to reach for it. "But I am too," His eyes were solemn as he said it

"I want Haru to grow up just like her mother,"

Sakura's face softened and placed her daughter in her lap while she drew closer to her husband, her eyes shining with love.

Cupping her husband's face, she lean closer and looked into his eyes.

"And I want my son to grow up like his father," She whispered softly, brushing her lips against his, feeling him froze in astonishment. And as she carefully withdrew from him, she was diverted at the bewilderment etched on Itachi's face.

"You're pregnant?" Itachi asked gently and Sakura nodded her head in confirmation, not trusting her voice as she was suddenly besieged with excitement at the thought of another baby.

Itachi became silent.

"How long?" A modicum of unreality set in as he inquired.

"3 weeks," Sakura smiled and as if having wakened up from a dream, Itachi blink his eyes and stared at his wife. Then he smiled, sharing his joy with her as he reach out and caressed his wife's face.

He lean forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, "And how did you know that it will be a boy?" He asked wryly.

"I had this feeling," Sakura responded, an indulging scowl appearing on her face.

Amusement glinted in Itachi's onyx orbs as he remembered that Sakura had given the same answer when she was pregnant with Haru. And at that time, he had also believed her and one of the many reasons why he love her.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud gurgle coming from beside them and both moved their heads to look at the source of the sound, and then smiled at the sight of their daughter covered in chocolate.

Sakura chuckled and took a napkin from the basket to wipe the chocolate stain from the corners of Haru's mouth and her buttoned nose.

Itachi couldn't take off his eyes from the heart warming sight, scarcely noticing the pink blossom that fell from the tree; the spring breeze gently shaking the thin branches and raining them with cherry blossoms, while Itachi understands why he would never exchange his family for the world.

**THE END**

**Review Please!!!**

**Next Season will be the ****summer season!**


End file.
